Scarlet Screams
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: Link follows a mysterious girl to another world completely... he was a Hero in Hyrule.. but will he even be able to survive in the new world? Even more, can he protect the one he loves?
1. Default Chapter

                Fira felt herself being wracked with chills, the wound in her side draining her of all strength. She attempted to thrash and twist her way out of the web, but the poison was nearly paralyzing. The sound of legs padding against the stone filled her with terror. Gahoma ws coming... Fira was done for. Her Biggoron swod hung useless at her side. If only she could coax her fingers out of the limp numbness long enough to reach it...   The monster got closer to her. Her vision may have been clouded by the poison flowing through her, but she could still sense it, growing nearer every second that passed. Suddenly there was a terrible screech. Gahoma's presence disappeared all together. It was replaced by a boy. 

"Hello...?" Fira asked blearilly and weakly. 

"Are you okay?" the web that entangled her was quickly slashed and dispossed of. Even though she had the ability to move, her current condition still left her limbs unmovable.  

"Do I look okay?" mumbled Fira under her breath. 

"I'll help you to Kakariko." 

                The boy frowned worriedly, hoping she would make it. It was a long way for someone this badly injured to go all the way down death mountain. He put her in a fireman's carry and hurried out of the dark cave in the depths of Death Mountain. Somehow he had coaxed Epona there, and he was glad, because the girl needed some attention and he was in no position to heal her. He put the girl of the horse with him, instructing her if she could to put her arms around his waist. They closed only slightly around him, and he spurred Epona on. His face turned red as he looked back and for a fleeting instant the thought that she was beautiful flashed through his mind. He wished Epona could go faster, but hew as already pressing her pretty far already. Link sighed, breifly wondering who she was and how she had been captured. He hardly waited for Epona to stop, and jumped off her, carrying the girl in to the potion shop.

"She'll live, right?"

"Who knows? I did all I could. Now we'll just have to wait."

"I hope she wakes up soon..."

"Why, so you can get a kiss from a beautiful girl in return for saving her? Go figure, the typical damsel in distress number. Am I right, Link?"

"No!"

"Heh."

"You're wrong so shut up already!"

"Look, I think yor damsel is waking up, Link!"

Fira groaned, forcing her eyes open. _Where am I? _

"Are you alright miss?" Link asked, staring at her but trying not to all at once. 

"...Where am I? How'd i get here?"

Fira was short, only hitting Link at the soulders, and thin. She was pale but not abnormally so, with long honey colored hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a baby blue dress with a lavender pattern around the edge. She winced as pain shot through her, originating from her side. She looked down to find it bandaged. It had obviously also been cleaned and healing herbs been placed on it before being sealed.

"Curtousy of me." grinned Link's friend. 

                Fira came a centimeter from slapping him. She wouldn't have minded at all if a woman had done it, but this man had, and the wound was in a particullary tricky spot where the shirt had to be removed to reach it. She made it her business to step hard on his foot with her shoe. He yelped.

"I was just doing my job, miss! Link told me to heal you! It's not like he wasn't watching too..." the guy added sulkilly. Link's other friend, this one a girl, grinned viciously at Fira. 

"If you don't want to slap Eon, then I will for you if you like."

"You're welcome too."

She whomped him a good one, much to his displeasure.

"My name's Laral." she added to Fira.

"Fira." 

"I'm Link!" he finally announced, stepping forward.

"My name, ma'am, would be Eonin. But you can call me Eon if you like." the guy eyed hre and Link elbowed him roughly.

"Thankyou for saving me. I owe you my life, and I'm in your debt. How can I pay you off?"

"Well-" Eon began.

"Not you, twit. Link." Fira said, shooting him a glare like daggers. 

"Oh, but of course." Eon said meekly. 

"Well, in anycase, Link, is there anything I can do?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

Eon dragged Link aside.

"Excuse me for a second." Link called to Fira.

"Ask her for a kiss, Link! Or even better, ask for her hand in marriage..."

"No."

"Stupid! She's beautiful, and from that giant sword of hers, I'd say she's a great warrior. Perfect match!"

"No."

"Why not?" 

"If I end up with anyone at all, you perverted freak, she'll have to like me first."

"She kinda likes ya already, Link."

"STOP IT, EON."

"Okay, okay, just a thought... it's your own throat, slit it if you want..."

Link gave Eon a good smack before going back over to Fira.

"It's reward enough to see you're okay."

"Thank you, Link, for saving me." she curtsied, then added sharply, scowling at Eon, "You're certainly more polite than your... friend."

"Acquaintance." Link corrected, "I apologize for his rudeness."  

"It's fine, not your fault. Well, if your sure i can't assist you in any way, then I'll be off. I business elsewhere to attend to."

"I'll escort you home if you want..."

"You just wanna flirt with her..." muttered Eon.

"That would be nice, but I doubt you've seen where I live."

"You can tell me, or I'll follow you."

"You really are determined, aren't you?" 

"Heh."

"Alright then. My horse is waiting right outside the stairs at the entrance to the city."

"Okay. Eon, Laral, I'll be back in a while." 

"See ya. Me? I'll take care of this idiot." Laral smiled somewhat evily at Eon, who gulped.

"Okay." Link laughed. "I'll come to your funeral, Eon."

"Thankyou for your help. Bye." 

Fira hurried out the door, more than ready to get out of the eccentric company. Her pace slowed and Link followed her as they walked to the exit of Kakariko. 

"So... why were you in that cave?" Link asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same."

"I was looking for Ganon's servant Gahoma. I had thought I killed it many years ago, but somehow Ganondoft brought it back... the awful beast..."Link shook his head.

"Why in the world were you looking for Gahoma?"

"I'm Ganon's archenemy. What he trys to carry out I try to conquer."

"Ganon... that scum..."

"Looks like we have a common enemy. Why are you against him?"

"...For my own reasons." 

"Okay."

"Why did you save me?"

"You were in trouble. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess." Fira mounted her horse. It looked odd, and Link noticed its eyes were purple and silver, but kept the discovery to himself to prevent her from insulting him or loosing her temper. 

"Tiahyi!"ordered Fira, and her horse took off at an unimaginable speed. 

"You insisted in escorting to me. Can you keep up?" she called back, her sweet voice reaching only by the wind, because she was already far away. 

A jumble of sweet notes echoed after her. Link quickly brought out his ocarina and played every note he heard . Blue and purple mist swirled around him, and all disappeared into oblivion. 


	2. Another Debt

Laral paced back and forth. 

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Commented Eon.

"Where the hell is that moron at?!"

"Probably on a date with that beautiful girl…"

"Shut up, dorkwad."

"You're so mean…!"

"You're so dumb…!"

"Augh!"

"I'm just worried about him… I've got a bad feeling…"

"Oh, so suddenly you're in love with Link?"

"Hardly."

Eon reached for a cream-cheese cookie sitting on the table. Laral smacked his hand hard and he yelped.

"My cookies." Laral said simply, not even bothering to look at Eon as he whimpered, rubbing his hand gingerly. She laughed mercilessly. 

"Aw, shut up, you greedy pig." Snapped Eon.

"I'd be careful who I was calling a pig if I were you." She shoved him on his butt, striding out the door. She made sure no one was watching, then sang the song of soaring softly. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar tug of warping through the thresh hold of another world.

Link looked around. Where the…? He drew the master sword, his mirror shield close at hand, as well as his hook shot, bow and quiver. He was ready for trouble. 

"So… you can travel through space and time?"

He glanced up, his sword poised for attack, then lowered his guard when he saw it was only Fira. She stood with her hands on her hips, abnormally big blue eyes looking at him, dancing with amusement.

"And…" she added, "You're willing to travel it to follow me. That says one of two things. One, you're really brave. Two, you're really stupid. I'd say… it's a combination of the two."

"How did you get here!? Even more… how did I get here?" 

"I got here by Phirien. She can travel through any portal that has ever been opened, whether it's been closed or not. How you got here is beyond my knowledge and curiosity." She petted her weird looking horse. Under her touch it morphed into a dragon. 

"Where are we?" demanded Link.

"Tyrreena. The world and time I come from. I thought you'd be surprised."

"How-"

"Shhh." She put her finger to her lips and strained her ears. "… Get on behind me. Now." She commanded, voice tense. 

"But-"

"Did I ask you to argue? It's come with me and be safe or stay here and get chewed to bits by werewolves."

"I think I'll go with you…"

"That's what I thought." Fira scampered up onto the dragon and he followed her. She narrowed her attractive eyes. "Three words, Link. Hold on tight."

"Yeah…"

All at once she dug her heels into the dragon's sides and let out an eerie sounding note. _She's singing a song… just like my warp songs!_ Link realized, and he clutched the leather that served as a saddle. She gasped as an arrow whizzed by her head. Another arrow came, but Link didn't see where it went. She stopped singing, leaning forward hard on the dragon Phirien. She breathed deeply, although extremely panicked. 

"Tiahyi!" she screamed, her voice agonized. 

The dragon shot off at breakneck speed. A bright white portal streamed in front of them. There were ear piercing howls. They were dull of lust and hunger. Fira nearly went limp in the saddle. They burst through it and the next thing Link knew they were in the middle of a green clearing inside a huge circle of purple stones. Fira slid off of Phirien and landed with a soft thud in the grass facedown. Link gasped. Phirien transformed into a somewhat human form and cursed. Phirien was now five foot six and thin with a gray apprentice tunic, black leggings, and heavy leather travel boots. Her hair was long and straight. It was odd in color, because it seemed to change colors as the sunlight hit it. Phirien's eyes were the creepiest thing about her. They were pure black. She healed and flipped Fira over.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help heal her? You are the Hero after all!" she said in a weird accent. 

 "How do I heal her?"

"Seriously, people in Tyrreena are convinced you can save them when you can't even save Fira!" she rolled her eyes. "Okay. What she did was use to much magic. She was trying to put a protection spell on me, you, and herself, plus warping and healing me… I was pierced by an arrow. Using to much magic can kill you if you're not careful. She wasn't careful. Now you place your hand over her like this…" she put her hand on Fira's forehead. "And you say Rywequel."

"Rywe-who?"

"Ry-we-quel."

"Alright. I'll try." 

Phirien backed off. "Be careful of using to much magic."

"Okay." He put his hand on Fira's forehead and instantly drew back. She was as cold as ice. He hesitantly put it back, realizing that cold wasn't a good sign. Link closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Rywequel." He breathed. It felt like someone had called on the dark depths of his mind that he had never explored. He seemed to be exploding with magical energies.

"Let it go!" yelled Phirien, though she sounded a thousand miles away. He released the feeling and all tension rushed out of him. His arms fell to his sides.

"What happened?" Link asked tiredly.

"You coulda got yourself killed, kokiri! Geeze! If you hold on to the magic it'll keep increasing and increasing until your system can't take it anymore, baka! But," she said grudgingly, "Ya did all right for your first time. Most people start out by lifting a pebble. You just saved her. Not bad… for a boy."

"Augh…" Fira rolled onto her side and sat up blearily. 

"Glad you're awake. Thought maybe you'd used to much magic. Putting yourself a little high on expectations." Phirien crossed her arms but said no more. Fira got unsteadily to her feet.

"So where now, Miss Fira?"

"Fira. No miss. Um… I suggest we go to Byon-xian. Tirin would want to see him." 

"Okay." Phirien re-transformed into a horse. Another horse was picketed a few feet away. 

"You can ride that one, Link. Follow me and stay on guard. Oh, and put this on." Fira tossed him a green piece of material. "It's a little more… inconspicuous…  than Kokiri clothing, seeing as there are no such things here." She herself slipped on a black one, and Link realized it was an odd cloak. 

"Thanks, Fira."

"Now… I owe you twice as much. The debt will be repaid. I promise." She set off at a quick pace. Link jumped on his horse, trying to catch up to his companion. 


End file.
